


I've always wanted a Morty

by vd_human



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood and Gore, Captivity, Dom/sub, F/M, Masochism, Morty is 16, Multi, Psychological Torture, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vd_human/pseuds/vd_human
Summary: After an unfortunate adventure with Rick, Morty rescues himself by jumping into a  transdimensional portal. He ends up somewhere in Europe where he is found by a seemingly nice and caring girl. He gladly accepts her help. Only when one day he wakes up handcuffed and forced into slavery he realizes how naïve he has been.





	1. Chapter 1

I eventually got my Morty. 

It was a coincidence and quite a funny story. One day I heard a weird noise and when I went outside to check what was happening, he was lying there half-conscious, dirty and wounded. I helped him out. I took him to my apartment, made a bed for him and all that stuff, and took care of him for a couple of days until he felt better. During that time he was mostly sleeping or was very tired, so we didn't speak much, but the little he told me was enough for me to make sense of the situation. It turned out he was a Morty from dimension C-135, and ended up in here, dimension C-137 because Rick pushed him into a portal in a deadly battle. I was no expert in astrophysics or science in general, but from what I understood, there was a lot of dimensions and a lot of Ricks and Morty's, and this particular Morty had a bond with that specific Rick. But it also meant that they could surely manage without one Morty for a while and Rick probably wouldn't even notice.

Now I see how twisted that logic is, but then it made perfect sense to me. I was completely insane, focused on my sexual cravings and kinks, thinking only about this Morty. Morty, except for being a person, is an archetype, a representation of characteristics that I like to see in guys so I could have the most fun torturing them. I've had some experience with that before, but when I saw this guy, oh boy, that was what I was looking for.

I was taking care of him, cooking, bringing tea and letting him sleep a lot, but at the same time, I was thinking how good of a slave he would be. I spent some time thinking about how to make him stay. It turned out much easier than I have thought, due to the fortunate circumstances and his submissive personality. One early morning, about 5 AM, I woke up all excited. I felt like I couldn't wait any longer or I'm gonna miss my opportunity. I sneaked into the room he was sleeping in. I handcuffed him and chained to the pipes sticking out the wall beside him. He didn't wake up abruptly, but slowly opened his eyes when he felt the cold metal on his skin and started to regain consciousness.

"Wh-what's going on? What time is it?" he looked around in confusion.

"Good morning, Morty" I smiled at him.

"What the hell?!" he opened his eyes wider when he noticed the cuffs and made sense of the situation.

"I was thinking I don't want you to go after all. I want to play with you some more before you go looking for your Rick and all that cosmic shit."

"Wait! What? Y-you can't keep me! And uh- what do you mean by play...?" he was shaking his head nervously and looking around: at me, at the cuffs, the chains, the pipes. "Look... Thank you for your help, I appreciate it, but I-I have to go find Rick. Let me go, okay?" He tried to stand up, but the chain was too short to let him. I was looking at him with my arms crossed.

I leaned over, grabbed him by the hair and gave him a strong slap across the face.

"Uh?! Wha- What are you doing?!" He was angrier now and tried to break free, but he was still very weak. I pushed him on the wall, got on top of him, and covered his mouth with my hand. He was struggling but I was stronger than him.

"You're not going anywhere," I said calmly. "Stop struggling, okay? I don't want to hurt you yet."

He growled in despair and shook his head violently, shaking my hand off.

"Let me go! I thought you wanted to help me!" he cried.

I gave him another slap in the face. Then I punched him hard in the belly. He groaned and curled up in pain. I stood up and kicked him in the balls. He whimpered and covered his groin.

"How about you stop that and save us both some trouble?".

He made a sound similar to squealing, which I didn't understand but it sounded like and "okay" to me. I leaned over him and put the collar on his neck. I grabbed him by the collar now and brought his face closer. He was now kneeling in front of me. His eyes were watery.

"Stop crying and look at me, Jesus Christ." I shook him.

"Wh-what do you want from me? I thought you are helping me." He tried not to sob.

I smirked. "I want you. For you. Now obey or I'm gonna make you."

It must have given a sadistic impression because Morty looked very scared now. "No no no no..." His voice was shaky. "You can't! You can't HAVE me! I have my life, my family, they need me...!"

"Of course I can. Didn't Rick say there are infinite numbers of Morty's?"

Morty hesitated. "N-no, it's not like that...!"

"Yes it is. He hasn't come for you yet, did he? The sooner you get over it the better. Now, how about we move on and talk about you being a good slave of mine?"

"I-I..." Morty stuttered, unsure. "Wait- What?! Why would I be your slave?"

"Cause that's what I want, duh. Damn, which part of 'I'm gonna make you' don't you understand?"

"What if I refuse?"

"I'm gonna make you." I grinned.

I watched as his anger faded away and gave place to fear and hopelessness.

"If you want we can start with that." I was making things worse on purpose. I enjoyed watching him become increasingly more scared and submissive. "I honestly thought you'd be less cocky and I wouldn't have to hurt you right away, but well... Wait up." I stood up and went away.

"N-no! Wait!"

I was already gone and looking for my toys in the other room. It was not a big apartment, roughly 40 square meters. You could hear everyone inside perfectly and everything was nearby, which was convenient.

"Please...! Let's talk!" Morty was shouting from the other room. I could hear the sound of the chain leash hitting the pipes.

I was back soon, carrying a small bucket full of various tools and objects. He was kneeling before me, trembling, with his shirt stained with blood coming from his nose. His face was bruised and wet from the tears, his eyes open wide. He looked miserable. I put the bucket on the floor and took out one thing from it - a leather whip. I set it aside.

"Yeah I like this tone better. Beg me now, boy. Tell me how you'd love to be my humble slave. How do you handle the pain?" I was mocking him, slowly approaching.

"Wait, please! I can't be what you want. I-I'd be a terrible slave, I'm telling you. I- I don't even know your name." He chuckled nervously. "Please..."

"You're not going to know my name." I interrupted him. "Now cut the crap and take off your shirt."

He hesitated but slowly did what he was told. His shirt got stuck in his handcuffs. I took the small knife from the bucket and cut it in pieces. "Hey!" Morty protested. I pointed the knife at him. "What? "You don't need this rag anymore. You are mine." I slowly slid the knife down his bare chest and belly, in a way that it didn't cut his skin but so he could feel the steel. He shivered slightly and tried to move away, but his back was touching the wall already. "Take the pants off too. And turn around." I ordered as I picked the whip and put the knife aside. He gulped and faced the wall behind him, prepared for the worse.

"Listen, kid. From now on you'll be calling me ma'am or mistress. Every time you are spoken to, you answer. Is that clear?"

"But that's just stupid!" he cried in despair.

A moment later he was crying in pain, as the whip hit him right across his back. "Jezus Christ!" he yelled.

"What was that?" I continued flogging him and watching the whip leave red marks on his bareback and across his legs. He swayed but remained standing. He was screaming quite a lot but didn't say anything about what I was waiting to hear. The pointless cries didn't bother me, but I started to wonder how much could be heard from the outside.

"Stay still!" I commanded, striking at him again.

"Please... I-I'm sure we can figure this out in a p-peaceful way!" He was interrupted by another hit, followed by a painful shriek. "Please, stop, it hurts so much!"

I did not stop. Instead, I continued to mock him. "Who's my slave now, Morty?"

"I- aaghh!!" he fell to his knees.

I ordered him to get up. He was exhausted but made his way up and stood almost straight.

"Oh Morty you look like you're in a lot of pain. Come on. Who do you belong to?"

"You..." He said quietly. I hit him once more.

"How were you suppose to title me?"

"M-ma'am..."

"Good boy" I raised the whip, making a little swoosh in the air. I watched him cower and tremble.

"Please, no more, please m-ma'am, I've had enough."

"Yeah? You've had enough?" His back was covered in bloody stripes and he was leaning over the wall, breathing heavily. I threw the whip back in the bucket. Morty looked at me timidly and exhaled in relief.

"Thank me." I said coldly.

"Huh?"

"Thank me for my mercy."

"I- uh- T-thank you m-mistress." He stuttered.

I stroked his hair. "Good boy". 

He burst into tears. "Oh my god..."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I came to Morty’s room with a cup of coffee in hand. It was around 7 am. He was awake, sitting in a corner, with his legs curled up.  


“Good morning,” I said.  


“Fuck you.”  


“Oh wow, what happened to “I’m sorry I’ll be a good slave” blah blah?” – I sipped on my coffee.  


“Let me go you sicko!”  


It made me angry and a little disappointed, although I was expecting that kind of behavior. “There goes your breakfast. I’m gonna wait for you to crawl back.”  


He wanted to say something but I turned on my heel and left, shutting the door behind me.  
I was on my way to work, trying to remind myself of all the things I needed to get done that day, but I couldn’t stop thinking about him. I wanted him bad. He was so lame and pathetic. But he’s got balls and he showed it. That’s what I was looking for. A slave with balls. He disrespected me so I was going to be mean to him, but I liked him. It kind of turned me on.  


I was out the entire day. When I came back home it was almost dark outside. As I entered the room, I heard quiet, whimpering noises.  


“Please come back” He begged quietly, half humming. “Please, ma’am. I’m sorry…”  


I smiled in satisfaction. He was on his knees, closer to the door than before. When he saw me he twitched, put his hands in a pleading gesture and continued 

“Please, ma’am, can I at least have some water?”  


“Why would I give it to you? You’re a shitty slave. You are no use to me, you might just as well die.”  


“Please… I’ll try, I’ll do my best.”  


I raised my brow.  


“I don’t want to die. Tell me what do I have to do, ma’am.” He went on and even kind of bowed in front of me. He was low on all fours, which I found equally amusing and pathetic. I kicked him in the face. Morty yelped and fell on the floor, covering his nose. He looked at me in despair.  


“Apologize for your appalling behavior”. I said in a cold manner.  


“I-I’m sorry, ma’am!” His voice was muffled as he held his hands to his face.  


“You can do better.”  


“I’m so sorry. I’ll be good. Please don’t hurt me, I’ll be good…”  
I smiled in satisfaction. When he stopped being violent and switched to being submissive, he appeared adorable. Helpless and adorable. That was what I wanted.  


I went to get him some water. When he saw the glass his eyes sparkled. He reached for it with his cuffed hands, but I didn’t give it to him. Instead, I spilled it over his head. He jumped back. He shook his head in shock and uttered a sound that expressed his disappointment and misery better than words.  


“Alright, I’m just messing with you. Wait.” I giggled and patted his head.  


I was back with a glass of water and two sandwiches on a big plate. I put it on the floor before him. He was hesitant and didn’t touch it instantly, but when I gave him clear permission, he began eating and drinking like a famished animal. I stroked his head again. “You like it?” He nodded quickly and thanked me in between bites.  


“Now what are you waiting for?” I asked as he was done. “I’m not gonna wash the dishes after you. Get up.” I came to unchain his leash. “Don’t try anything stupid though,” I warned him.  


I pushed him towards the kitchen. I could see how bruised was his back now. It looked pretty bad, but none of the wounds were open. I held him by the shoulder, holding my leash in the other hand as we proceeded. He did what he was ordered without a word. But it didn’t go swiftly with his hands cuffed. The plate slipped from his hands and broke into two big pieces in the sink.  


“Oh my god, I-I’m so sorry! I-…” he looked around in concern, avoiding eye contact. “I’ll clean up, I’m sorry.”  


I gave him a scornful look and shook my head. “You’re pathetic. Leave it.” I took his shoulder again. “Come”.  


Suddenly he shook off my hand in a violent manner, and hurled himself away from me, towards the door. I grabbed him by the collar and the leash, and pulled on it hard, choking him slightly, before I punched him in the face. Then I pushed him to the wall, pinned him down and yelled right into his face. “What do you think you are doing?!”  


He didn’t answer, just let out a whimpering sound and breathed heavily.  


I grabbed him by the throat, took a knife from the kitchen counter right beside us and held it to his face. He stopped struggling and was now looking at me with despair and panic as I hissed at him “You shouldn’t have than that, honey. I’ll make you wish you haven’t done that. I’ll make you scream so bad you’ll lose your voice.”  


“No… no, let me go! I have to get back to my family! Let me go!” he started crying. “My family needs me! Let me go…”  


He kept sobbing, whining and begging as I dragged him back into the room. I was just getting more annoyed and angry, at first at the disobedience, and now at that pathetic behavior. I ignored all his pleads and did my thing. grabbed him by his cuffed wrists and lifted his arms to the ceiling, where pipes were sticking out from the wall. I chained the handcuffs to the pipe with another pair, so that now his arms were well above his head.  


He was now standing there, half-naked, with only the collar and his underwear on. His face was wet from the tears and strokes of hair were falling over his forehead and into his eyes. “Why are you doing this to me?” he sobbed.  


“Shut up. You’ve lost your right to say anything other than “I’m sorry”.” I snapped at him and returned to the basket in the other corner of the room and took out the duct tape and a knife. “Jeez, didn’t know you are such a pussy!” He was struggling against me, but I managed to tape his mouth shut quickly and proceed to punish him. I’ve lost my patience.  


He began moaning loudly and shaking his head in panic as he saw the knife in my hand. He looked at me with despair and misery in his teary eyes, as if begging for mercy. But it was too late.  


“Stay fucking still,” I ordered.  


The moans became louder as I cut his belly, chest, and ribs. The cuts I made were shallow but long and frequent. Throughout the torture, I was deaf to his whimpers and cries. I went on with it for some time, and only faced him when I was done and his upper body was a bloody mess. The tears were streaming down his cheeks and dripping on the floor along with the blood. He looked miserable. His quiet, ceaseless whimpering made him resemble a wounded puppy. 

But I was still pissed.  


“Oooh, it looks so gory now, yuck! How do you like it, Morty? Was it worth the try?” He shook his head and whimpered louder, in agreement.  


I made my way to the kitchen and was right back with a box of kitchen salt. When he saw me back, his eyes widened and he began squirming fiercely, shaking his head and looking me in the eyes as if he was saying “don’t do it, don’t do it…”  


But I did it. I took a handful of the thinly ground salt and threw right in his chest. His shriek was muffled by the tape but still quiet load. He was clearly in great pain. “Was it worth it, Morty?” He shook his head violently. “Good. I hope this teaches you something.” I repeated the action, aiming at his belly. I continued talking and mocking him as I was taking little bits of salt and piece by piece I made his skin feel like on fire. “Looks like you are in a lot of pain, Morty! If 10 is being burned alive and 0 is nothing, you think that’s an 8 out of 10? Yes? Oh shit, I was aiming for a nine at least. Let’s try again.” I was digging my salt-covered fingers in the wounds on his sides, making him squeal and squirm uncontrollably.  


It didn’t last long. After a while, I gave him a break and removed the tape from his mouth. He gasped for air and shook his head violently. “Puh- please…! Mercy! I can’t take it! It hurts like a motherfucker! Have mercy, please!”  


I slapped him across his face. “You fucking pussy. That didn’t sound like an apology.” I grabbed his chin, wet from tears and snot. “You brought it all upon yourself. You shouldn’t have tried to run away, idiot.” I spat out in anger. “It’s not rocket science. You misbehave, I’m going to punish you. Isn’t it what I said in the very beginning?”  


“Yes, but-“  


“Good to know we are on the same page.” I interrupted him. “Now shall we proceed?”  


“N-no! No no no please, I-I’ll be a good boy, I promise! For real this time!” He was whimpering as I put my wet, dirty fingers in the box of salt, ready to dig them into his wounds again. “Please! I-I’m so sorry I tried to run. I’m sorry! I-… This-… this is unnecessary… ”  


I paused and was now listening to him, what he took as an invitation to speak.  


“I’m so sorry ma’am. I’ll be a g-good b-boy… You don’t have to resume this t-torture… Please, can I get another chance?”  


I crossed my arms on the chest and looked at him with anticipation. Encouraged by my silence, he continued in a more assertive way.  


“W-what do you want from me? Is this some sort of a game? Because if it is… I…” he paused for a moment and looked at me cautiously, studying my reaction, weighing his words. “I-I could play along. We could make a deal-…”  


“A deal?” I scoffed, interrupting him.  


“Yeah-! I-I’m gonna do what you say. Everything, exactly how you want it.” He went on. “And then you-… you’re gonna let me go. Okay?” His voice was shaky and timid, but also very hopeful, almost naïve.  


I laughed. “And why would I do that?”  


I was contemptuously smiling at him. I was comfortable in my role, intimidating him on purpose. I enjoyed watching him struggle, but I was impressed that after all that he’s gone through he had the energy to speak up like that.  


“Because I-…” he hesitated “I’ll be of better use to you then. D-don’t you think, m-ma’am?”  


I grinned evilly.  


First of all, he had balls after all.  


Second of all, he had a point. Why would I waste time on various tortures, trying to make him behave when he could just submit freely? I could still do all kinds of things to him then, just he would be happy to take them on and even cooperate. After all, if I just kept tormenting him and held in captivity against his will, he might grow numb or even suicidal, I might crash his soul, which was not an appealing idea to me. I might have been enjoying watching him panic, cry and suffer, but I didn’t think it was amusing to see a 18-year-old boy lose his will to live. I was a sadist, but not a psychopath.  


“P-please?”  


I approached him, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled violently towards myself. He looked up at me with growing insecurity, but didn’t dare to speak anymore.  


“How long?” I asked.  


“Huh?”  


“How long will you be my slave?”  


His eyes sparkled when he understood that is a yes and that he will not die and rot in this room.  


“Uh, Uhm, a week?”  


I scoffed. “Three months. Take it or leave it.”  


“I-…” he hesitated “I’ll take it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Morty's POV

I wished this terrible day was over. It has been dark outside for some time now and I felt weak and tired on so many levels. My whole body was hurting from the punches and kicks, and the cuts still burned like crazy. Not to mention I have just practically sold my soul. The thought that similar tortures might happen more often, even every day or - dear god, please don’t let it happen - several times a day was making me nauseous. I looked down at the filthy wounds and made the effort not to vomit.  


“Geez, you look miserable.”  


I raised my gaze and looked my oppressor in the eyes. She was smiling at me, visibly more relaxed now, happy from the deal we’ve made. I could bet she was already imagining doing horrible things to me and enjoying my full permission. I felt anger cumulating inside of me, replacing fear for a while. Fucking bitch.  


“No shit,” I growled at her before I could stop myself and think about it.  
She just kept smirking in that evil way, as if she was a god now and no one could bother her or her bliss. I was going to snap at her, but then she leaned over and unchained me. Just like that. For the past hours (hours?) I was getting used to the thought that that might never happen and I’m going to die in this nasty little room tortured to death by a sadistic girl not much older than me. I honestly didn’t think she might let me go. Thank god I didn’t snap. After all, it was my idea. I had no right to be angry at her now. Before, definitely yes. But now I’ve become a temporary slave and I had no rights… at all. I tried to get my head around it.  


I rubbed my wrists, painfully marked by the steel, and mumbled a “thank you”. She ignored it.  


“The collar stays.” She grabbed me by the arm and pulled slightly. “Now let’s get you in the shower, you reek.”  


“Uh-huh o-okay.”  


“Oh, one more thing.” She squeezed my arm more firmly. “Just don’t do anything stupid this time. If you try to escape one more fucking time, I’ll kill you. I usually don’t kill people, cause you know, dead bodies, they are no use to me. So you know, behave. Understood?”  


I opened my mouth to answer, but she interrupted me.  


“I mean, I could break your legs, but, I’d rather not. If you know what I mean.”  


I had no idea what she meant. She was saying all that in such a relaxed way that I couldn’t figure out whether she was serious or just messing with me. I decided to play along either way. Besides… as if she hasn’t injured me enough yet. I certainly did not plan on running away. Actually, I was hoping she would take care of me, in some way.  


“I-I’ll be good, I promise,” I mumbled timidly.  


“Yeah?” she pushed me through the doors and turned the lights on. “Alright puppy, strip.”  


I didn’t move, just stared at her for a while.  


“What?” she asked impatiently.  


“Are you going to look?”  


She understood but didn’t cooperate.  


“Why wouldn’t I look? You’re mine.”  


Now that was uncomfortable. I began to blush. “Uh-um… I mean… you are a girl.”  


“Excuse me?”  


She looked at me kind of annoyed now.  


“Look. It’s okay.” She sighed.  


“Uhm, really? Cause I don’t w-”  


“Yeah, let’s go back.”  


“W-what?” My heart began to beat faster.  


“I’ll cut it off. You will bleed a whole lot, but you shouldn’t die. How about that, Morty? Come.” She wasn’t relaxed and happy anymore.  


“No, no, no, no, Jezus! Please don’t! I-I’m sorry…” I took my underwear off, putting my ego aside, but still blushing hard.  


“Geez, if I knew that showing your gun is making you squeal like a little girl I’d start with that.”  


“I- I…”  


“Get in the fucking shower.”  


I did what she said and I really tried not to scream as the water washed the salt from my wounds and it burned. It burned so much I almost got out, but I didn’t want to piss her off more than I already did. It must have been the thing I said about her being a girl. She seems to be a pretty fucking badass girl for a girl, maybe it hurt her. Fuck me, it burned like a motherfucker.  


I got out of the shower and noticed her leaning over the wall with her arms crossed on the chest. Was she standing there the whole time? I wasn’t paying attention, but the thought of it made me uncomfortable in a way I haven’t experienced before. I wasn’t used to girls staring at my naked body, especially attractive girls… Oh shit, did I find her attractive? I haven’t thought about her like that, but, I mean, she was a pretty girl.  


She threw a towel in my face, interrupting my stream of consciousness.  


“You're done? Hurry up.” She turned around and left. I dried myself, tied the towel on my hips and quickly followed.  


She was there in the other room, sitting at the bed. The layout was pretty simple: the bed was nearby the toilet doors and the doors to the other (“my”) room. In the opposite corner, there was like a little kitchen and the front doors. It would have appeared cozy, if not for the black -kind of elegant, kind of punk- style of furniture and decoration. The overall mess and bloody stains didn’t help.  


“Come sit down.”  


I did, unsure of whether I can keep the towel or not, but decided to keep it, just in case.  


She took out a little basket with what seems to be medical stuff and started to take care of my wounds. It surprised me. First of all, I was sure she was going to rape me or in any case do something with my dick. I’m glad she didn’t. Not that I wouldn’t like it, but she scared me with that part about cutting it off. Second of all, win! So she would take care of me as well, not only torture me. Maybe it won’t be so bad after all.  


I hissed as she touched the cuts with hydrogen peroxide. I was getting really sick of all the pain. Geez, what a long fucking day. I felt really tired at this point. Fortunately, she was done soon.  


“Morty.”  


“Y-yes?”  


“Go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

Morty's POV

At first, I couldn’t fall asleep. I was still very much perplexed with what has happened that day. Especially at the end. I worried a little that she might be into me and the next torture will revolve around sex and my dick and it’s going to be nasty. I cringed at this thought. But, why? Apart from the obvious fact that she might bring me a lot of pain, it’s not like I didn’t want to have sex. In fact, I maybe should have…  


It was late at night and I should have tried to rest, but the thoughts wouldn’t give me a break. I was wondering how it would have looked like. And there it was, the boner I tried to hide so desperately before her. I was thinking: was I… attracted to her? Really? Well, why not?  


No, no, no, wrong way. She was my oppressor, a sadist, and possibly a rapist. Was it wrong to be attracted to someone who hurts you? Uhm, YES.  


But… was it really? In these circumstances? What did I lose?  


I was conflicted.  


I battled with my thoughts for quite a while, but eventually, I thought I have figured it out. After all, It’s just as she said, she’s going to see it anyway, anytime she wants. I haven’t got any of my old clothes back and I was now lying on the floor wrapped in a blanket. I should get used to it. Oh, what the hell. She made me her slave and tortured me and now she’s going to rape me, so I might just as well enjoy it. Boy, what a chick. 

When I woke up in the morning, it was already bright daylight. I got scared it was already noon and she might be gone by now. I got up. My whole body was hurting in a variety of different ways. The bandages were all covered in blood but the cuts weren’t bleeding any more. I had a headache. I must have been dehydrated. Dammit, I was so thirsty and hungry.  


Then I heard noises. There was some calm music playing in the background and a loud sound of water boiling in the kettle, along with some other noises from the kitchen. It was her, thank god.  


A moment later she opened the doors. She had makeup on, her hair was loose and she wore baggy black clothes. She was drinking something from a big cup which read “COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE”. I caught myself staring at her for a bit too long, but, maybe I just wasn't fully awake.  
“Oh good, you’re up. I gotta go soon so if you need something say it now.” She said with a sleepy, tired voice. “You look like shit. You want coffee or something?”  


I ignored the comment. “Uhm yeah, coffee sounds great! And Uhm… can I had some water and something to eat please?”  


“Gotcha.” She turned away.  


“Oh and..! I’ll go to the toilet okay?”  


“Yeah, go.” She called “Leave the doors open. Go.”  


I still wasn't fully awake and her quick pace caught me off guard. I thought she might want to sit down, maybe drink her fucking coffee, and have a chat. I sighed, stood up and followed her. I was still naked. Fortunately, she wasn’t looking.  


“How about some clothes?” I yelled from the bathroom. I tried to be nice and not sound too pretentious or demanding. I was very grateful for her letting me do these kinds of things. I could have been chained up the wall for the entire time.  


“I’ll think about it” She yelled from the other room. “Hey listen! I’m gonna leave you alone here. I locked up all the dangerous stuff and the windows and doors are locked too. Alright? You gonna behave, puppy?” I confirmed and tried to forget the open doors and focus on peeing. When I was done I came to the kitchen to face her. She was making eggs. Damn, I really hoped they are for me.  


“And I want you to clean everything up. Everything. I want this place to be shiny when I come back. Including the bloody mess you’ve made yesterday, it has to be gone or I’ll make you lick it off. Understood?”  


I looked around the place. It was very messy, but that must’ve been the result of our struggles. Besides that, it seemed quite ordered and stylish. Everything was black or white. So we have established she likes black.  


“Y-yes boss. I’ll do my best.”  


“Did you just call me boss?” She stared at me and sipped on her coffee.  


“Yes…? I-I shouldn’t-” She took the cup of black coffee right into my bare chest and I screamed in pain as the liquid burned my wounded skin.  


“No, I like it.”  


“Then what was that for?” I whimpered.  


“You can’t be too cocky."  


My point exactly.  


"Here.” She said and handed me the plate with breakfast and a big jar of water. “Now what do you say?”  


“Th-thank you, ma’am.”  


“Good boy.” She took her jacket and her bag from a chair and went out, locking the doors behind her.  


I sighed, took a big sip of water and got to the chores, beginning with cleaning myself up. I was taking a long shower and thinking about her. What was going on in her crazy mind? The past two days turned my world upside down. I kind of hoped we would talk about it, but now she was gone, and will probably only come back late in the evening. She seemed to delay all the conversations that might be useful for me in terms of figuring out my role here and how not to get scolded or punished. She was giving me the bare minimum. "Be a good boy". Well, fuck me, I was trying, but what did it mean? Perhaps she was doing it on purpose so that I couldn't be a "good boy" and she could have an excuse to punish me all the time. 

The thing was that at first, I loathed her and this entire situation. I still did, and I did want to go back to my family, but now I was more focused on doing the best I can to survive. No matter how stupid or cliche that sounds, I had to focus on the positive. After all, she did make breakfast for me, took care of me and my wounds, and let me wander freely around the apartment. It could be much worse.  


I was thinking it over and over as I was cleaning the place. It was actually pretty interesting to see the things she has got there, although I tried not to rummage through her drawers and shelves, afraid she would notice something was displaced. Soon after I was done, I heard a key turn in the lock and she entered the room. “Morty get your ass over here!” she yelled. I came right away. She was carrying a few plastic bags. Probably groceries, but it could be something else. She put the bags on the floor, took off her coat, then examined me with her sight. She scoffed when she saw I’m covering my genitals before her.  


“Geez Morty… We’ll get to that. Now, did you do what I asked you?” she looked around the place.  


“Yes, ma’am,” I said politely.  


“Okay, great. Now take care of these bags, it’s all food. Put it in the fridge etc. Come on.” I did what I was asked for. It wasn’t difficult. I’ve had time to look around the place and learn where is what. She took a different bag and sat on her bed in the corner of the room. She was playing with her phone, but I could feel her gaze on me from time to time. I just couldn’t tell if she’s checking if I’m doing my job right or…  


“Nice ass, Morty.”  


I blushed and said nothing. She did it on purpose.  


“Are you done yet? I got some new toys.” She was holding some things in her hands but I couldn’t recognize any of them. “Come. I want to try them out.”  


I was starting to feel the same kind of fear as yesterday. It appears when you are about to be forced out of your comfort zone. I having an inner debate whether that was better or worse than simple physical torture.

She picked up a collar, but that one was made of metal. I figured it’s somehow more automatic. It probably does something.  
“Kneel.” She pointed to the ground in front of her. I obeyed. My eyes were glued to the device. She grabbed the collar I was wearing and pulled me closer.  


“What does it do? Is it going to hurt?” I asked in a mild panic.  


“Shut up.” She took off my old collar and put on a new one. It closed tight on my neck with a metallic sound. “Nice. It suits you.” She reached towards the bag and took out a small remote. “Ma’am… what does this do…?” I repeated the question. She said nothing, but pressed some buttons on the remote. Suddenly 

I felt an excruciating pain spreading from my neck and taking over my body. I yelped like an animal and curled up in agony. My head felt like it's going to explode. I tried to take off the collar, I was pulling it as hard as I could, but I couldn’t take it off. Then it stopped.  


“How was it?” she asked in an inappropriately normal tone.  


“Awful! It was horrible!” I panted out.  


“Good. It’s going to hurt like that every time you try to leave this place. We can try it out too. You can stick your head out of the window…”  


“N-no thanks, I believe you…”  


“Pussy.”  


“It fucking hurts!”  


She pressed the button again and watched me writhe in pain for what seemed hours for me, but must have been just a couple of minutes. Either way, definitely too long.  


“Don’t… do that… again…” I panted out when it stopped.  


“Don’t tell me what to do.” She was holding the remote.  


“No no no no-!!!”  


She chuckled. She was messing with me and clearly enjoying it.  


“Okay kid, it's just awesome, cause it doesn’t cause you any physical damage so I could leave it on for hours” she explained. “How amazing is that?”  


“It’s fucking cruel!” I cried.  


“Cruel? You think I’m being cruel to you? You’re kidding me, kid” her tone changed from playful to serious.  


“I- uhm… ” I hesitated. Did I mess up?  


She grabbed me by my hair and pulled me closer violently. “Did you eat anything today?” she asked with a cold voice.  


“Y-yes. That's n-not what I meant” I mumbled repentantly, but she interrupted me.  


“Did you sleep tonight?”  


“Yes, I-.”  


“Don’t you fucking take it for granted. It can get much worse. And maybe it will”  


She pushed me on the floor. She seemed upset and really angry. I got worried I messed it up big time. But I was JUST thinking about it whole day how to NOT mess it up. Very well, Morty. What if she’ll decide to kill me now? Or she’ll grow cold, keep me in that dirty little room and never let me out and only come to torture me? I had to fix it. She had to like me at all cost.  


“I-I-… I’m sorry.”  


“You should be.” The answers were more concise than usually. 

I got back up to kneeling.  


“I’m sorry, you’re right, ma’am… You’re good to me and I-I don’t take it for granted! I’m grateful, really! It’s just… a lot of pain…” 

She said nothing, so I continued. 

“Please forgive me. I-I… I can take more if you like that.”  


That made her smile.  


I cracked it! She was not evil. She just had sadistic kinks… Which was very weird but I was in no position to judge. It simply meant that if I do what she says 

I’m going to suffer only a little bit because she seemed to like it when I cried. I… I could put up with that… That’s certainly better than being held in captivity and tortured by a total psycho. At least I know I’m not going to die anytime soon.  


“Uhm… let’s see what you’ve got there, shall we, boss?”

Her anger faded away and she was smiling at me lightly. She seemed to be thinking something over, but I didn’t even try to guess what.  


“Get me some wine from the fridge” she said eventually.  


I quickly followed the order, poured her a glass and handed it to her, before sitting down on the floor beside the bed.  


“How about…” she took a big sip from the glass “damn good wine… -how about you tell me what the fuck happened yesterday.” She gave me a kind of evil, confidential look.  


“Uhm, what do you mean, ma’am?”  


“You know what I mean.” She was smiling. She kicked my leg lightly with her feet, which I tried to ignore. But then she did it again and I moved away, confused and embarrassed, because I did know what she was getting at.  


“What’s up with all that pussy behavior? You haven’t done it yet or what? You’re 18 right?” She finished the glass.  


“Uhm, yeah I am... it’s just…” I mumbled. How do people talk about these things?  


“What?” she pushed.  


I felt so embarrassed I wanted to disappear. I thought it would be good to talk it through, I meant precisely to get clear whether she intended to fuck me or not, cause that was bothering me. I didn’t really want to give her an overview of my sex life.  


“Wait I have an idea” She said suddenly and stood up. “We’re gonna play a game. Get me more wine, I’ll be back.”  


She went into the other room. I felt my heart beating faster. I poured her more wine and took a couple of quick sips myself, straight from the bottle, making sure she didn’t see.  


I heard some rumbling noises, and then she was back, holding a couple of handcuffs and I think it was a chain, I didn’t know what it was.  


“Good idea, Morty.” She put all the objects aside and took her glass. “Drink up. You’re gonna need it.”  
I froze. Damn, how did she see that?  


“I-I’m sorry” I stuttered.  


“No no! Go ahead.” She took the bottle from the counter and handed it to me in a brisk manner, so that I couldn’t say no. I took it timidly and drank a bit.  


Then she grabbed me by the collar and violently pulled towards her. I was taller then her and she usually did that to level our eyes, which I found funny when I thought about it, but in that moment it wasn’t even close to amusing.  


“Now get in my bed.”  


She pulled me there anyway, then took my wrist and locked one of the cuffs on it, before chaining it to the bed frame. I was scared as hell but I didn’t resist – it would just make everything worse.  


“Is-… is that the game?”  


She chuckled contemptuously and chained my other wrist in the same manner in the corner of the bed.  


“Yes, it’s the game honey. It’s about torturing you, but actually getting some information from you. You know, it’s like it’s supposed to work, right?” she scoffed, maybe the alcohol got into her head, cause she seemed to be enjoying it more than… usually.  


She chained my ankles in the same way on the opposite side of the bed. She didn’t hurry, taking sips of her wine from time to time, watching me as I grew increasingly uncomfortable and started to blush so hard I turned my face away. I could feel her scrutinizing my exposed body and my cock and it felt so awful, I felt an intense urge to make her stop.  


She looked up at my face.  


“Fuck, you’re cute, you’re like a puppy” she said as she sat on the bed next to me and started petting me.  


She touched my belly gently, feeling the wounds she’s made, which have healed a bit by now so that they weren’t bleeding. She moved her fingers up to my chest and stroked me in a slow and gentle manner, which I didn’t expect at all.  


Then she took a lighter from the nightstand and held it in her hand. “Why are you so embarrassed of me?” she started to interrogate me.  


“Oh geez… I-I don’t know… It’s just that I haven’t really… you know…” I mumbled nervously, avoiding eye contact.  


“You haven’t been with a girl.” She stated her assumption.  


“Uhm no, there’ve been some…”  


“Ooh you’re lying boy” she said with a comical tone and held the lighter closer to my ribs. She turned it on. “By not that many you mean none.”  


“It’s n-not like that!”  


She moved the fire closer to my skin and smiled cruelly. “Don’t bullshit me, boy.”  


I could feel the heat getting more intense and I started panicking. “Okay, okay! I-ow!- please stop!” I tried to squirm away from it.  


“So?”  


“I-uhm- There was some kissing, but that’s about it.” I summarised quickly, breathing heavily and trying to get away from the fire. Her hand didn’t seem very stable.  


“Seriously?”  


“Uh-huh” I nodded eagerly. “I-I’m sorry to disappoint you.” I hoped if she hears it she will put the fire out, but instead she moved it closer. iIt started to hurt like crazy and I screamed.  


“Please! I’m sorry!” I cried desperately, trying to get away. Eventually she took the lighter .  


“But you are fucking 18” she looked at me with disbelief.  


I wanted to cry.  


“You know what? Doesn’t matter. Tell me more.”  


“Please don’t burn me…” I begged.  


“Yeah, yeah, okay, pussy, tell me.” She said impatiently, as if she was dying to hear it. Was she? “So you don’t want me to see your cock, because… no one has ever seen it. Oh my god, that is awesome. I mean-” She was laughing hard. “I don’t even have to torture you, you are already dying inside, am I right? 

Geez…”  


I really tried not to cry. I wished I could die in that moment.  


“Uhm, it’s not- it’s not so unusual you know….” I mumbled to interrupt her laughter. It worked.  


“I-huh- I mean-” she was still giggling. It was probably the alcohol. “You’re so cute it’s unbelievable nobody has fucked you yet. Look at you! It’s hilarious.”  


“Are you done?”  


She ignored this one. Instead, she finished another glass of wine, put it aside and unchained me.  


“Huh?” I was confused. I sat up on the bed.  


Then she took off her shirt, revealing her breasts shamelessly. I stared at them, unsure of what I should do.  


Seeing my hesitancy, she took my hand and placed it on her boobs. They were quite small but so soft. The softest thingies in the world. I loved it. I forgot about all my previous distressed. I uttered a quiet “wow”.  


“Yeah, you’re welcome. By the way, nice dick you’ve got there.”  


I looked down at it. I didn’t notice it was already in full erection. I took my hands off her breast and looked up at her in fear. I was sweating from all that stress. It was better when she tortured me, for real.  


“No way you like me boy.” She was grinning at me, teasing me mercilessly. “You totally want me to fuck you, don’t you?”  


I backed off and I raised my hands to my chest in a surrendering gesture. “Oh I-I don’t. It’s nothing…”  


She moved closer, making up for the distance and getting her face so close to mine it was really intimidating. “You don’t find me attractive?”  


“I-… maybe I’ll just stop talking? You’re the mistress. I’m just stupid.” I chuckled nervously. My back was pressing on the wall by now and she was way too close.  


She laughed at me and placed her hand on my cheek “Oh my god. Say it.”  


I gulped.  


“P-please don’t kill me”.  


“You do.”  


I nodded with my eyes shut.


	5. Chapter 5

That morning I needed a big, strong cup of coffee. Memories of the past night kept popping up in my mind, but I could only focus on them after my dose of caffeine. I sat by my desk and tried to get it all together.  


Morty… Morty must’ve been devastated.  


Fortunately that day I didn’t have to go to work. I had some things to do during the day, but I could take my time. I figured I’ll check on him, but when I did, he was still asleep. Well, good for him. I made myself breakfast and worked a bit on my computer. It was a very peaceful, sunny morning, with birds singing by the window and all that. It stood in such contrast to the last night, it felt odd.  


“Uhm- hi.”  


I turned around. Morty was standing in the door. He was wearing the clothes I got him. A black pair of jeans and a matching black sleeveless top. The collar complemented the outfit in the way which made him look like an edgy teenager from the future. He has lost a few pounds since I locked him up. He looked less like a kid now, and more… hot.  


“Hey, kid. You okay?”  


“Uh, yeah, I just… Mind if I have some coffee, miss?” he rubbed his eyes. He looked quite tired. But then, I didn’t expect him to feel well. I haven’t provided him with the right conditions to live in from the very beginning, so what did I expect.  


“It’s in the pot.”  


He thanked me, poured himself a mug, but didn’t go away immediately. He stood there for a bit, leaning over the kitchen counter and drinking the coffee. I looked up at him again.  


“What’s up?” I asked from over the laptop.  


“Uhm… about last night…”  


“Don’t think about it.” I cut the topic.  


He mumbled an okay, so I got back to work and started organizing my calendar. But I knew he wouldn’t stop turning it over in his head. I was thinking about it too. I guessed I just didn’t know how to go about it. 

\---

“Relax.”  


I pushed him on his back and got on top of him swiftly. He squeaked but didn’t resist. I started kissing him, holding his head and neck. My body was pressing full-weight on his. I could feel his cock. I giggled internally. He was a bad kisser, but I guess that’s probably because he was scared to death it’s going to change into torture. Or because he has never kissed before. I couldn’t tell. I went violent. I bit his lips and neck, causing him to moan and squeak from time to time. “How do you like it, Morty?” I asked rhetorically. He was breathing heavily and was obviously enjoying it.  


Even though I was petting, stroking and scratching him the entire time, he kept his hands to himself. Now he hesitantly placed his hands on my shoulder blades and started to move them down my waistline. “Yeah, like that, that’s good” I encouraged him and sucked the skin on the lower part of his neck. We went on like that for a couple more minutes. Then I lifted myself and looked him straight in the face. I brushed aside some hair from his face. He looked at me concerned.  


“Now do what I say, alright?” I said concisely and he nodded in agreement. “Good.”  


I got up, took my pants off, along with my underwear, and came back up on him. This time I grabbed his hair and sat on his face. He growled in protest.  


“Shh, don’t panic. Breathe through your nose. Keep licking. Have fun in there.” He quickly went silent and obeyed my orders.  


I was giving him instructions, also more specific ones, until he got the hang of it and I moaned. “Good, uh, keep that up…”  


When I was satisfied I got off him. He looked like a mess, wet and tired and maybe a bit traumatized with how I approached him. I petted him “Good boy. How was it?”  


“Uh I-I don’t know…”

\--- 

I had no idea how to explain to him that I wasn’t into him, I just had some wine and felt like fucking him at that moment. I also did it out of pity, cause the fact that he hadn’t ever had sex was appalling to me. He was an alright dude! Quiet handsome, acceptably tall and cute as fuck. Obviously I had to fuck him and I was going to do that again, and watch him lose that naïve innocence. But that’s about how deep it will ever get.  


I noticed he wasn’t gone, but stood there brooding over the coffee mug. He wanted answers. Which I didn’t want to give him, because I usually didn’t give that many fucks. I sighed and turned around again.  


“What is it?”  


“Uhm, are we… you know… going to do that often?”  


I scoffed. I closed my laptop and turned my chair around so I faced him.  


“Listen.” I looked him straight in the eyes. He seemed to be regretting saying anything. Damn, it was easy to intimidate him.  


“I will fuck you whenever, wherever and however I will like. You are mine and you don’t get to say anything. If you think I’m gonna jerk you off every day, just because I said you are cute the other day you are an idiot. Is that clear?” I said bluntly.  


I might have broken his heart.  


He lowered his head and nodded meekly.  


“Answer me.”  


“Yes, boss.”  


“Good” I turned around. “Get yourself something to eat or whatever, read a book, I don’t care, and leave me alone, I’m busy.”  


He followed my order and went to his room, completely daunted.  


Maybe I was too harsh. That thought crossed my mind, but I quickly rejected it. I had no obligation to be nice to him or acknowledge his feelings. He was my toy and had to put up with me no matter how cruel or rude I was. 

After some time, as I was done with the computer work, I started cooking some lunch. I wasn’t sure if he has already eaten or not, but I prepared a lot of food just in case. He was a boy after all, so I figured he should eat more than I did, and so far he hasn’t. I wanted to do something nice for him, cause he’s been going through a lot lately.  


I was just finishing and I was about to start cleaning when I saw Morty standing beside me. He was looking at me, kind of ashamed, as if he knew he was doing something wrong and was expecting a punishment.  


“Huh, what do you want?” I asked straight away and continued cleaning. “Or actually, good that you are here” I dropped the sponge in the sink. “You do it.”  


“Uhm, o-okay” he hesitated for a while, then took my place by the sink. “I- actually wanted to ask you something.”  


“Again?” I was starting to get annoyed. “Is it about sex?”  


He stopped washing dishes for a while.  


“You know what? It is.” He stated confidently.  


Oh wow, Morty is showing some balls. About time.  


“Shoot” I scoffed.  


“What did you mean by all these nice things you’ve said yesterday?  


“Which nice things?”  


“You know. I mean the part when you were hugging me pretty much all night long and calling me yours and saying you will never let me go.”  


I frowned. I didn’t remember any of that.  


“What the fuck? I didn’t do that.” I said.  


He raised a brow.  


“You don’t remember?” he asked slowly.  


Now I got angry. I grabbed him by the throat and pushed towards the wall. I took out the remote to his collar and held it in my other hand.  


“I’ll kill you if you’re lying. I’ll make you suffer until you die.”  


“I-I’m not lying.” He tried to remain calm and stick by his truth.  


I glared at him furiously.  


“When did it happen?”  


“Last night. After, you know, you did what you wanted.”  


I pressed the button on the remote and turned the collar on, causing him to writhe in agony and go down to his knees. I kept it for a minute or two.  


"I-I’m sorry, but… there’s nothing wrong with that.”  


I kicked him in the belly.  


“You fucking ruined it!” I yelled at him. “you are as good as garbage to me now!”  


“No no no, everything is okay, please, don’t do that, I’m sorry, I didn’t know” he squealed from the ground and held his hands in a surrendering gesture. 

“See? I-I’m still your slave, everything’s okay.”  


“So what are you getting at, Morty? Huh?” I grunted at him and kicked him again “that I care about you? Well if I didn’t you’d be dead. Is that what you want?”  


“P-please” he coughed and cowered, but lifted his head to look at me. “Please, let’s just talk. I didn’t mean anything wrong.”  


I was furious. I wanted to hit him and make him suffer in the most animalistic of ways. I grabbed him by his throat and pressed to the floor.  


“Talk.”  


“I-I care too.”  


I punched him in the face. Then I got up and kicked him again, causing him to squirm and whimper in pain.  


“You fucking rat.”  


I got on top of him and I kissed him aggressively.


	6. Chapter 6

The sex was weird.  


It didn’t resemble regular sex between people, I mean the one you have out of love, that’s obvious. But it didn’t conform to the norms of S&M or BDSM either. The way I fucked Morty was egoistic and brutal. My intention was to take full advantage of his enslavement and I planned to exploit and use him for my own pleasure, so I didn’t pay much or sometimes any attention to his wants in this sphere. I never expected him to like this or any of the things I did to him. Neither did I expect him ever developing affection towards me.  


“Morty, you do realize how fucked up is this shit?” I asked in between gasps for air as he was fingering me.  


At that moment, I thought he looked exceptionally hot, leaning over my pussy, focused, with his messy hair falling on his forehead. He was only wearing his pants and collar, and I could see some scars remaining after his wounds have healed, as well as multiple bruises all over his upper body.  


“Huh? W-what do you mean?” he stopped and looked at me.  


“No- don’t stop! Fuck, just-… just go slower.” I scolded him. “I mean this whole thing with you enjoying this. Cause the whole point was that you - you know - you should hate it.”  


He smiled innocently and I sighed internally.  


“Well, does it ruin it for you if I don’t hate it?”  


“Yeah!” I said as if it was obvious.  


“Why though?”  


“Because now it seems like I’m doing something nice for you, and I wanted to make you cry and watch you suffer and beg me for mercy. You should be miserable!”  


“But you enjoy it too.”  


He pushed and twisted his fingers in my pussy, causing me to moan violently. He giggled at me.  


“Ugh- fuck you!” I kicked him in the face and kept kicking until he fell from the bed with a loud “ow” and a couple of sorry’s.  


I grabbed his collar remote from my nightstand, then I got up and leaned over him, before turning it on.  


“Don’t get fucking cocky with me, you loser.”  


He was whimpering in pain and kept apologizing.  


I turned it off. He was lying on the floor, breathing heavily. He tried to get up but I got on top of him, pinning him down.  


“Now that’s better.” I was grinning sadistically.  


“Oh geez... You’re- you’re are pretty damn crazy!”  


I slapped him across his face.  


“No shit.” I started taking off his pants. “Now shut up and fuck me.”

Eventually we ended up back in my bed, completely naked and exhausted. We went to take a shower, then I put on a big, black, comfy t-shirt and came back to bed. It was already dark outside. What a lazy day. I only did some work in the morning, but the rest was just fucking. I haven’t done anything like that in a while. I felt really well.  


“Morty” I drew his attention. “Get me some wine.”  


He followed the order and took out a bottle of white wine from the fridge. He passed me a glass and sat next to me.  


“Uhm, is everything okay, ma’am?” he inquired. “Did you like it?”  


I scoffed. He was actually pretty good in bed. At first, he didn’t know how to do things, but when I explained, he quickly got the hang of it. I actually enjoyed it; both the sex and watching him stress over it.  


“Oh my god, you’re such a wuss…”  


“Oh geez… I-I’m sorry…” he shut his eyes in embarrassment.  


I laughed.  


“Come here.”  


I put my drink away and pulled him closer to me. I hugged him tight.  


“You’re sleeping with me tonight too.”


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up before her. She was lying next to me, turned the opposite direction, covered in a blanket. I tried to sense if she was breathing steadily, but I couldn’t hear anything, so I assumed she was still asleep. I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling. The memories of the past night were slowly coming back to me. I smiled.  


She liked me.  


Maybe not romantically, of that, I wasn’t sure, but she clearly wanted me and cared about me. She wanted to touch me and to fuck me. Which, by the way, must mean that I’m not that bad in bed! Geez, what a relief. Back to the point though, what shocked me was that she allowed me to fuck her. That definitely meant something. Or… I could have been delusional. But I was pretty sure something was going on and she was developing some kind of attachment. Either way, I was happy with how it shaped out, and honestly, I felt proud of myself that I managed to make something positive out of slavery.  


I got up, careful not to wake her up, and went to the kitchen. I looked at the clock. It was 7:30 am. If I remembered correctly, she was usually up by now, so 

I decided to make coffee for her this time. I started boiling some water when I noticed her lift her head.  


“What are you doing?” she mumbled.  


“I-uhm hi, I’m making coffee for you,” I said hesitantly.  


“Oh” she let her head fall back down on the pillows “just make it strong, thanks.”  


I think it was the first time ever that she thanked me.  


“And come back here when you’re done.” She added.  


I was soon back with two steaming mugs. I passed her one as she sat up on the bed, and I took a place next to her. She reached out to pet me.  


“Morty” she began “I’m working today. I have to go soon. I’ll be back around 5 pm and then we’ll do something.” She said it with a more serious tone than usual. Especially that “something” sounded rather suspicious.  


“Okay. Like any other day,” I said a bit confused.  


“No, no. We are- uhm- we’re going out.”  


“What!? Uhm- How? Where to?” I got anxious.  


“Damn, relax, boy. We are just going to visit a friend of mine. It’ll be chill, don’t panic.”  


“O-Okay.” I almost panicked. What friend? What kind of friend? I had a lot of questions to ask but I knew she wouldn’t answer any of them so I tried to remain calm about it.  


She got up and started getting ready for the day.  


“I’ll take care of you, Morty,” she said as she was picking clothes for the day. “You’re mine.”  


“Okay, I-I know,” I said with a shaky voice. I wanted to trust her. Even though she never gave me any reason to; apart from the moderate affection she had been showing during or after sex, she had never been very reliable. Still, I just wanted to have something to cling to.  


Soon she was gone and I was left alone in the apartment. I made myself breakfast, but eating didn’t go easy. I kept thinking about what the evening might bring. Damn it. I wish she hadn’t told me about it at all.  


She was going to be away for about 8 or 9 hours. Man, I had a lot of time for myself. I figured I will have read all her books by the time I’ll be gone. But first, I needed to get my head around this situation. I needed an anchor so that I didn’t lose touch with reality. This whole slavery was seriously messing with my head, and the sex part didn’t make it any easier.  


I sat at her desk and took out a loose piece of paper from a pile, and a pencil. I drew a little stick-man figure and named it “me” and did the same for “her”. 

It looked ridiculous, but it didn’t matter. There we were. I wrote some tags under my figure. Who was I? 18-years-old straight guy, enslaved for 3 months, not a virgin, possibly a masochist, but not quite sure. I was wondering about that last one. It’s not like I liked it when she cut me, but I did kind of enjoy when she treated me badly and fucked me violently. Maybe it was just something about her, and not really about me. I moved on. Who was she? Question marks. I realized I didn’t even know her name or age. I knew nothing. Nothing about her job, origin, interests…  


I look around the room and did a little investigation. She must have been earning some money, considering the quality of the food she bought or the number of toys and torture devices. Another thing; she was quite well organized and elegant. She had a number of plain black notebooks piled on her desk.  


Then it hit me. I reached for them and started skimming through one after the other. One of them was almost entirely blank but contained some pen and pencil drawings on the first pages. They were… If they didn’t depict horrible torture scenes I’d say they were actually quite nice. I turned the pages quickly. 

Then, on one of the pages, there was a little pencil portrait of me. I stopped for a while and stared at it. It was so good, I could tell it’s me right away. She even added some bruises and a little cut on my lower lip.  


I took another notebook. That one was filled with scribbling and some pages included dates, so I figured it was a diary. My heart started beating faster. I looked around to check if I was alone. If she found out I had read her diary, I’d be dead. Or worse.  


But I…  


I couldn’t resist.  


I opened it on the last page she wrote something. It was from yesterday. I started reading quickly.  


“Girl, you have no idea... It’s a mess. This whole thing is a mess. On the one hand, I feel so happy. I did what I wanted to from such a long time. I almost started to think I’ll never be satisfied like that. I mean, the other people I tortured were there just for a while, for the sex, for the excitement. Fuck them. 

Pussies, I couldn’t even make them bleed before they started crying and I had to apologize. Weak fucking people. And now I’m loving this, cause there are no safe-words and I don’t have to apologize, ever. And this Morty is soooo cute. He’s like 4 years younger than me but who cares, he’s quite smart for a boy.  


But on the other hand, I know it’s all fucked up. I mean, how sadistic can you get before you start to feel guilty. How much can you fuck someone before you catch feelings…”  


I flinched as I heard footsteps by the front door, followed by the sound of key turning in the lock. I stopped reading and quickly closed the notebook. But it was too late.  


“What the fuck are you doing?” she looked at me with narrowed eyes.  


I froze. She shouldn’t be here. She should not be here, I should not be reading her diary. This should not have happened. I felt fear mounting in my chest and clenching my throat.  


“What the fuck have you done, Morty?” she repeated the question with a cold voice.  


Her glare was excruciating. I wish she started torturing me already.  


“Come on. Tell me” She took off her jacket, hanged it by the door, before approaching me.  


I stood up and stepped back. I lifted my hands in a peaceful gesture, begging her to remain calm. I was terrified.  


“I-I just read one page. I swear…” my voice was trembling.  


“Oh, and that makes it better?” she grabbed me by the collar and dragged me to the other room. I didn’t resist, just kept apologizing. She chained me with my arms up above my head.  


“I only came here to get one thing. I have to go back now. But I’m not done with you, you piece of shit.” She grunted angrily and went out, leaving me chained up. I was so scared, ashamed and angry at myself, I didn’t try to stop her or say anything at all. I could only wait now and repent.  


Oh man, I was screwed. She actually had some normal human emotions, and she liked me, and I fucked it all up. Idiot.


	8. Chapter 8

I was miserable. Not only I was suffering physically (being chained to a wall for hours is nowhere near comfortable), I was feeling terrible about making my mistress angry again. The guilt of repeatedly letting her down was weighing on me as much as my passive, pussy behavior. I could have done something more, I could’ve apologized better, say something else, anything. But I was too daunted, too intimidated by her and too scared. Disgusting. I decided I will be braver next time she comes around.  


Eventually I could hear her opening the front door and coming in, but she didn’t come to me right away. I could hear her doing all kinds of things in the kitchen and around. I wondered if she’ll come to check on me anytime soon. I remembered she wanted to take me somewhere in the evening. I wondered if she changed her mind because of what I’ve done. I would totally understand it, I wouldn’t go out with myself either.  


Fortunately, soon she appeared at my door. She was all dressed up; everything was black, but she looked nicer than usually. “Damn, she was pretty”, I thought, “why does she have to be mad at me…”  


“Now listen to me” she began straightforwardly, clearly still angry. “We are going to see my friends and you have to behave, yeah?”  


“Really? Uhm- yes, of course!” I didn’t think she would eventually take me. I was anxious about it, but whatever the hell that might be, it was better than spending the entire day chained up.  


“You have to do exactly what I say. Exactly what I say” she repeated as she let me go. “Here. Now get ready, I don’t know, go pee or something and I’ll wait by the door. Hurry up.”  


I did as I was told and within a few minutes we went out. She called us an uber and we waited for it outside. It was slowly getting dark and the wind was chilly. She was holding me by the arm the entire time. I knew it was only because she didn’t trust me enough to let me wander off freely, but somehow I couldn’t stop thinking about her through the lens of what I read in her diary. She liked me a tiny bit before. Maybe I could fix it and she’ll like me again, and she’ll stop torturing me and we could… figure it out.  


That was ridiculous. I didn’t even know what I mean by that. Figure out what? A relationship? As soon as she sets me free I will be off and looking for my family. There was no way we could be together, not in this dimension, at least. What is more, she was well fucked up. It made sense to me, but still, I could only imagine the fights. Would she still torture me sometimes if we were a couple?  


She squeezed my arm harder.  


“It’s okay, I’m not going to run.” I said soothingly. She didn’t trust me, but I did trust her. After all she promised to take care of me. I hoped it was still valid.  


“You bet your ass you’re not.” she scoffed. “I still have to punish you for earlier.”  


“A-about that…” I said timidly. “I’m really sorry.”  


“Shut up.”  


Well, I tried.  


A car pulled over in front of us and she pushed me towards it. She was silent the entire ride. I was looking at her with concern, waiting for her to say anything at all, but she ignored me and played with her phone, so I soon gave up. I looked out the window. We drove through a neighborhood that seemed like a shady district of some big city, definitely not a small town, but I couldn’t figure out which one was it. The signs on the stores and restaurants weren’t in English. What language was it? Then it hit me, I actually didn’t know where I was living for the past week or so. In what country? I had to ask her about that later.  


When we got out, she came back to me, grabbed my arm and pushed me toward the entrance of a building next to us. It was made of reddish brick and looked quite old, but in a kind of industrial way. She rang the bell and we waited. Oh geez, I was so anxious I was glad she was holding me, even if she did it angrily.  


The door suddenly opened and inside we saw a young girl, around the same age as my mistress, but completely different in her style. Her black hair was pinned up high in a bun and she was dressed like a kind of happy punk: in a skirt, fishnets and colorful accessories.  


“Hey! Hi, guys! Come on in!” She greeted us with a smile.  


“Hi Lily, what’s up?” my mistress smiled and they hugged each other.  


“We’ve been waiting for you!” Lily glanced at me. “You’ll introduce your friend in a sec.” She winked at me and turned around to lead the way.  


I didn’t say anything, and I tried not to judge, but I wondered how much do they know about me already.  


We followed her up the stairs, where we entered the apartment. It turned out to be a spacious loft, with walls made of dark, reddish bricks, and metal pipes and handrails and window-frames. It was actually really stylish, but I didn’t have much time to behold it.  


There was another guy waiting for us there. He looked much less amicable than the girl; like a “cool” guy, tall, blonde and handsome. But also kind of gay-ish? Either way, I disliked him instantly and decided to stick by the girls.  


“Hey Rox! How’s it going?” the guy turned to my miss. Rox? That’s her name?  


“Is this the guy?” He meant me. I cringed. What the fuck was going on here?  


“Yeah, that’s Morty, but oh my god, guys, get me a drink first, please.” She smiled at the guy. He said he’s got it and was off.  


“Something strong Jack!” she yelled after him.  


Suddenly Lily grabbed us both by the shoulders. “Come and tell us everything,” she demanded.  


We proceeded to an open area with sofas and a coffee table. Living room, I guessed. We sat down next to each other, but Lily took a place on the table so that she was facing us directly.  


“Uhm-“ I started timidly. “H-how much do you guys know about me?”  


Lily burst with giggles. Her laughter was high-pitched and quite annoying. I noticed she had her own kind of rainbow-like energy. She provided a good contrast to my miss with her darkness and anger. I wondered how did they become friends.  


“Oh my god, you were right he’s cute!” Lily said to my miss as she stopped laughing.  


I looked at my boss desperately, but she just glanced at me and ignored me.  


“Guys, please explain. I know nothing.” I pleaded.  


My mistress smiled evilly, placed her hand on my neck and petted me.  


“Okay, okay, here. Jack and Lily are good friends of mine.” She started explaining. “I told them about you and they wanted to meet you and uhm…”  


She stopped, cause Jack appeared with drinks and passed one for each of us.  


“Oh shit” he said “he doesn’t know what he’s doing here? Damn...”  


“He pissed me off in the morning! Fuck, I wasn’t in the mood to tell him,” she grunted in response and gesticulated lively.  


“Maybe that’s better, we can just show him” said Lily and smiled at me. Then she stood up and went to get something from a cupboard standing nearby.  


I didn’t even have to look. I knew what was going on and I was terrified. I looked at my miss with the best puppy eyes I could make, but she didn’t seem moved.  


“So what did he do to you, Rox?” Jack asked and looked at me with pity.  


“He read my journal.” She mumbled, sipping from her drink.  


“Oohhh, that’s bad, that’s bad. Why did you do that?” he asked me empathetically.  


“Geez!” I lifted my hands to my face in protection. “It was only one page! And I apologized multiple times. I’m sorry…” I turned to my miss but she wasn’t even looking at me, focused on her drink.  


“You’re going to die, mate,” said Jack, also reaching for his glass.  


Suddenly Lily approached me from the other side and got on top of me as if she wanted to ride me. I blushed instantly. She took of my shirt, then grabbed my wrists and handcuffed me, but she did it all so gently, I didn’t even protest. The other two were giggling. Then she leaned over and kissed me.  


It felt nice, but I got scared my miss will kill me for kissing other girls, so I backed off and looked at her in panic. She didn’t seem concerned. Lily kissed me again. I could feel my boner and I bet she did too. I was seriously confused.  


“Lily, get off him. That’s not that part yet.” Said Jack.  


“Yeah, I want to see him suffer,” my miss added.  


I looked at her with distress. “What?” I squeaked.  


Lily got off me and then together with Jack they lead me to the center of the room, where they chained me way up to some kind of metal… I don’t know what it was, part of a construction. I just noticed there were chains hanging from somewhere up high under the ceiling randomly. My hands were cuffed up high above my head and I was standing in front of these strange people, shirtless. “Not again,” I thought.  


“Guys… what are you doing?” I looked at them in fear.  


Jack and Lily examined me from head to toes and smiled at each other. There was something obnoxious about their glare that made me feel uncomfortable. I didn’t know what they were capable of, and it was scaring the shit out of me. I thought my mistress wouldn’t let them hurt me but now she was turning her back at me. I understood that she was punishing me for reading her diary by leaving me at the mercy of her equally deranged friends, but… it seemed really intense. Did it hurt her that much? The fact that I knew about her feelings?  


Lily crouched by me and took off my pants and… all of it. I blushed instantly.  


“Well, we thought we are going to play with you” she explained, “but you’ve been a baaad booy and we have to punish you first.”  


“Go hard on him” said my miss, sipping from her drink.  


“What?! No, no, no, please don’t, please…” I tried to squirm away, pull at the bonds, do anything. But I was in the middle of the room. There was nowhere to hide.  


They laughed at me sympathetically, as if they actually liked me, but it didn’t stop them from hurting me. Lily took off her belt and smacked me with it. It didn’t hurt like a whip, but it hurt pretty badly. And the worst of all, it was humiliating. I tried not to look in their eyes anymore, I was too embarrassed. The strikes became really strong and painful. I clenched my teeth but tried not to whimper.  


“Uhm, miss?” I called her meekly in between strikes.  


“Stop whining, Morty.”  


“He calls you miss? And like mistress and all that?” asked Lily, spanking me again.  


“Uhm, yeah.” My mistress emptied her drink and giggled. “Actually, I think he didn’t even know my name before we got here.”  


“No way!” both Lily and Jack looked at me with disbelief. I didn’t know what to think about it.  


“Ugh, I want a Morty too!” Lily sighed dramatically and grabbed my butt affectionately. “You’re the cutest. Now I’m your mistress, beg me for mercy.” She giggled and kept striking me with her belt.  


It was already embarrassing, I didn’t want to entertain them. But after some more strikes my ass really hurt and I felt tears in my eyes.  


“Ow, Lily, it hurts…!”  


“It should hurt”  


“Ow, fuck, p-please stop!” I growled.  


“He can do better.” Said Jack. My miss nodded in agreement.  


“Yeah, Morty! What’s up with you?” she said daringly “Jack, maybe you should try and teach him a lesson.”  


No. No no no.  


Lily put her hand on my side and kissed me on the cheek. I would have been flattered but I was too scared watching Jack grab a baseball bat from under the wall. Were these weapons just lying all over the apartment or what? I really didn’t see it before.  


“Please… Lily? Jack? How about- uhm we skip that and have a chat instead?” my voice was shaky, but I tried to do my best.  


Jack laughed and smiled at me with compassion.  


“Morty, if I were you, I’d start begging now.”  


I was trembling. “P-please…?”  


“Not me” he chuckled. “Her.”  


I looked at my mistress with alert. She was on her next drink and watched me with amusement. But before I could say anything, Jack swung his bat and hit me in the ribs.  


I groaned and cowered in pain. Then he punched me in the face and hit me with the bat again.  


“Wait, p-please!” I turned towards my miss. “Please, mistress… I’m so sorry!”  


Jack hit me in the face and I felt blood in my mouth. Then he punched me in the belly. I felt dizzy, but I wanted to continue what I started.  


“Guys… please, wait” I growled. “Have mercy… I-I’m doing my best here. I’m really trying. I just wanted to know what the hell she’s feeling.”  


My miss looked at me angrily.  


“Please, don’t be mad, please…” I whimpered.  


“Oh my god…” Lily was staring at me with a big grin on her face.  


“Damn, Rox” Jack turned to my mistress “I think he’s in love with you.”  


“Bullshit.”  


She stood up and approached me, but stayed a few meters away. My heart was pounding. She crossed her arms on her chest and glared at me.  


“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” I was apologizing quietly.  


She gave me a slap across the face and kicked me in the balls. I growled. A couple of tears run down my cheeks. Jack and Lily made an “ooh”, in compassion for me.  


Suddenly Lily grabbed my miss by the arm and leaned over, confidentially. “You have to forgive him, come on.”  


Then Jack stepped in and said “Yeah, don’t be mad. Dude just caught feelings, it happens when you… spend time together.” They both giggled.  


“You don’t understand,” she rolled her eyes. “He can’t love me! Because… what if I catch feelings too? And then what? I’ll kill him by accident and we’ll cry. 

Do you want to die, Morty?!”  


She grabbed me by the hair and punched me in the face. I didn’t resist.  


“I’m sorry…” I held my head down in humiliation.  


Then my miss grabbed and lifted my chin. I wish she didn’t, I was disgusting; my face was bruised from all the punches, and my tears and blood were dripping down the floor. Fortunately, she never seemed to mind seeing me like this. I looked her in the eyes with fear and repentance.  


Then my miss kissed me violently. And then she kissed Lily and Lily kissed me.  


“Yes, this is fun” Lily stated. “Well done, lovebirds. Now let’s fuck.”  


“I need another drink.”  


They did unchain me after that and we spent the rest of the night chatting. We didn’t fuck. Maybe Jack and Lily did after we were gone, I’m pretty sure they did, but they didn’t try to do anything with me, for which I was grateful. My miss wasn’t as nice to me as she used to be before this whole incident, but she was holding me, petting me and stroking the entire time. It did have a degrading feeling to it, as if I was her pet, but at least she wasn’t mad at me anymore.  


“So, what’s your full name?” I asked eventually.  


“Roxanne. Yes, like the prostitute.” She said reluctantly.  


“Can I call you that?”  


“No.”  


“Okay.”


	9. Chapter 9

I didn’t remember much from the last night. I was pretty drunk the whole time and when we got home I went straight to bed and passed out immediately. I was glad it was Sunday and I didn’t have to work. I took my time waking up and slowly realizing what the hell happened the day before. I had a lot of mixed feelings about Morty. At first, I was actually starting to have some hopes about him. He was quite a good slave, decent, patient, thoughtful, a bit of a pussy, but also not really... It was looking well. Then he killed it by reading my diary and realizing that. It was bad, really bad. I didn’t want him to know what I feel, it took my power away. Even if, he said, it was only one page, it was already way too much. At that moment I thought it’s over, that I’ll have to kill him or sell him or give him away to Jack and Lily.  


But then he was apologizing so beautifully when we tortured him. His teary eyes were the cutest, most helpless eyes of a puppy I’ve ever seen. And when he spit blood I was so proud of him that he’s taking all the beating and still not trying to run away. Just the opposite, he wanted to get closer to me. Maybe it’s the freak in me speaking, but it hit my soft spot.  


I wanted him too. But I had no idea what to do about it. Sometimes I just wanted him so badly, I couldn’t resist it.  


“Morty!” I called him quietly with a scratchy morning voice.  


He answered with a “yes?” and appeared in the doors. His hair was messy and he didn’t have a t-shirt on, as if he’s woken up just a while ago.  


“Come” I raised my hand, still lying in the bed. He approached me hesitantly, as usually, unsure of my intentions. I examined his bare chest and belly, all covered in bruises after last night. Some of them even had a purple-ish tint. I wondered how badly does it hurt.  


“Come” I repeated louder and clenched my fist in the air several times to encourage him. Then I grabbed him by the hand and pulled to bed next to me. I hugged him violently, grabbing his throat, biting his neck and pressing my breasts to his bare chest.  


“Ugh jeez miss… I-uh… guess you’re not angry anymore.” He said, a little surprised. When I thought of it, I understood how impulsive I must’ve appeared to him. But I didn’t think, I just felt.  


“You were apologizing the entire night, you’re forgiven,” I mumbled while petting him. I touched his bruises lightly. “Does it still hurt?”  


“Uh… a little. It’s fine.”  


“Good. You’re mine” I hugged him tight and started biting his neck affectionately.  


He squeaked. Then he grabbed me, rolled me on my back and spread my legs. I grinned. Yes. He looked at me a bit unsure, but when he saw my smile he proceeded to take off his pants and coming right onto me. I was clinging to him like an animal, scratching his back and neck.  


“Morty?” I asked smiling at him “Are you scared of me?”  


“Uhm” he was in me and trying to find a rhythm “yes?”  


“Yes?”  


“Damn, sorry miss but you’re scary as fuck…”  


“And yet you want to fuck me.”  


He blushed a little more. “Uhm correct. Can I go on?”  


I giggled and dug my nails in his back as he pushed hard.  


After he was done we spent a little more time in bed, resting. I was no longer clinging to him.  


“What was that?” he asked, meaning my sudden urge to fuck him.  


“What?”  


“The whole I-want-you thing that you just did?”  


“Are you mine or not?” I replied with a question.  


He sighed. “Yeah, I guess I am.”  


“Then I’ll fuck you when I feel like it.”  


“That’s not quite what I meant…” he mumbled.  


“What did you mean?” I was starting to get irritated with that talk. “Wait, make me a coffee first.”  


He stood up and do what I asked for, but he was clearly processing something in his mind. Then he spoke as he poured the hot water to the french press. 

“I think you owe me some answers.”  


That was something new. I looked at him with surprise but also contempt. “Do I?”  


“Yeah! I mean, I’m getting tired of this back and forth actions from your side. You keep saying that I’m yours, petting me and clinging to me, but then you turn so cold and unwilling to admit your emotions, making me the vulnerable one, the idiot who caught feelings.” He poured the coffee to my favorite “coffee coffee coffee” mug. I stood up and faced him. He backed off a little, in response to my glare, but held his position in the argument. “Just say what’s up already. 

Say something.” He begged.  


“No.”  


“Why not?” he asked desperately.  


“I don’t owe you anything. You’re my slave. You will not corner me.” I looked at my nightstand in search of the remote to his collar, but it wasn’t there. Where was it?  


“Looking for this?” he took it out from his pocket.  


I grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and aimed at him. My hand was shaking slightly and my eyes were narrow from anger. “Don’t play with me, Morty, I haven’t had my coffee.”  


He backed off a few steps, looking visibly scared now. “Hey…! Uhm, put the knife down, okay? I just wanted to talk.”  


“You want to talk, we’ll talk. But I want you tied down. Then we’ll talk.” I kept pointing at him with the knife, talking like a crazy person. I really needed that coffee and something to eat.  


“Okay, calm down! Here…” he held his hands forward. I put the knife down and grabbed the handcuffs from the bed. I cuffed him to the frame like I usually did. Then I sat next to him with my coffee and started sipping on it.  


“What’s going on between us?” he asked less courageously now that he was chained down and helpless, but still impressively straightforwardly.  


“Be more specific.”  


“Do you have feelings for me?”  


“Maybe.”  


“Jeez! You clearly do, otherwise you wouldn’t fuck me like that!” he cried, clearly getting annoyed with me now.  


“I don’t know,” I answered hastily. “You are my slave. I enjoy torturing and fucking you. I like you being around here and I like petting you like a dog. I’m gonna do all of that as if you’re my dog.”  


“I-I see…” he said slowly.  


“Next question?” I was halfway through my coffee and started to feel better already.  


“Why are you lying?”  


“What?” I put down my mug.  


“I-I read in your diary that you like me.”  


I got on top of him and grabbed his chin. “Listen, you piece of shit, you are gonna shut up about it or I’ll hurt you.”  


“You’ll hurt me anyway. And I won’t resist. Just please explain what’s wrong with liking me?” he was looking at me with his huge puppy eyes.  


I didn’t answer.  


“Is it really that hard for you?” he continued pushing, “I think it’s actually pretty childish what you’re doing.”  


I got seriously angry now. I slapped him across the face.  


“Hey, I’m sorry, I just meant that... you should face your feelings you know? We can work it through” he said softly.  


I turned away and continued drinking my coffee, gathering my thoughts. He was right, I was acting like a brat. I wanted all from him while giving nothing, not even any explanation. After all that has happened so far, I did owe him one. Just say it already, I said in my mind.  


“Please…” he said timidly “I’m listening.”  


I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.  


“I don’t want you to start expecting things from me. I want you to obey me, like a dog. I don’t want to be equals.” I said eventually.  


“That- that’s fine, miss… I can work with that, really. Although…” he paused.  


“I think you want to keep the vertical relationship because you’re scared.” Morty continued carefully and quickly explained as he saw me get angry. “I-I think when you get to know me you won’t be afraid anymore. I just want to say you can be honest with me.”  


I scoffed. “That’s bold of you.”  


He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me. “You have little to lose.”  


I stood up and started walking around the room nervously. This whole situation was too much for me. I didn’t usually confront my feelings with other people like that. Especially not with boys. That’s what I had a diary for.  


“Ok, Morty, fine. I-I appreciate it.”  


His face brightened up and he looked at me with that happy naive smile of a 12-year-old.  


“But I don’t want you to corner me like this anymore,” I said more harshly.  


“I’m sorry, that was wrong, I was just confused…”  


“Is it clear now?”  


“That you like me but you don’t want to treat me as a boyfriend to maintain your power over me?”  


I nodded. I was actually impressed he understood it so quickly. I was really emotionally unavailable with him.  


“What about Jack and Lily?” he asked out of the blue.  


“What about them?”  


“Why did they participate in torturing me?” his tone indicated that it’s something you don’t do.  


I exhaled. I hated explaining things to people. “Let’s say we are all quite open people.”  


Morty was silent for a while, processing the information.  


“Okay…” he said, apparently having resolved it within himself. “You think they liked me?”  


“Did they like you…?” I started laughing. I haven’t heard such an innocent question in a while. I thought of him crying and spitting blood as we beat him up. 

How do I put it…?  


“I mean… You were… Very cute… I’m sure Lily likes you!”  


“Ok, why’s that funny?” he looked at me with accusation.  


I sat back on the bed next to him and stroked him. “I love how naïve you are, Morty.”  


“Hey!” He blushed. “I’m not naïve! Come on, what is it?”  


“You shouldn’t give a fuck if they liked you or not. They were awful to you. Did you like them? Who cares what they think!”  


“I thought you do.” He said, a bit daunted by scolding. “They are your friends, aren’t they?”  


“Y-yeah. Well, we like each other, but I mean… You should have higher self-esteem, Morty.”  


“Oh.”  


He lowered his head slightly and looked away. I stroked his hair in as comforting manner as I could afford.  


“What matters is that I like you.”  


He smirked at me.  


“You said it.”  


I slapped him. Lightly, though.  


“You really shouldn’t corner me like that, though” I scolded him.  


“I’m glad I did.”  


“Just… feel free to tell me everything…” he added after a while and send me a more serious glare. He was trying to build something here with me for real.  


I didn’t respond but turned away.  


“Okay enough with this sappy talk. Where’s my coffee?” I grabbed my half-full mug from the kitchen counter, filled it up with leftover coffee from the press, then faced Morty again. “Now you tell me something.”  


“Huh?”  


“Do you enjoy it?” I smiled confidentially.  


I caught him off guard. He blushed. I sipped on my coffee and observed his struggles.  


“Uhm… if you put it that way…” Morty hesitated.  


“You do.” I interrupted.  


“Uh-huh,” he looked at me as if he wanted to apologize.  


“Come on, tell me. Did you have a good time yesterday when we beat the shit out of you?  


“M-maybe a little. It’s not that simple!” he shook his head nervously.  


“Explain.”  


“I mean, yesterday I was too worried about you hating me to enjoy anything, but… you’re all attractive people and super charismatic, it’s just fun when you play with me. The pain is less important.”  


Well, I could understand that.  


“You’re a total masochistic freak,” I said mockingly “And you’re in love with me” I added with a grin.  


“Hey! That’s insensitive…” he cried.  


“You’re pathetic.” I laughed sympathetically.  


“You’re pathetic!” he smiled hesitantly, recognizing my intentions.  


“I’m still gonna punish you.” He sent me a confused look so I explained “For stealing the remote to your collar and for being arrogant in thinking that I owe you something. Actually, who cares, I could just as well punish you for loving me and you’d still love it.”  


I got on top of him and started petting him slowly. I drug my fingernails delicately all over his chest and neck. He seemed to enjoy it, but when I touched his ribs he shivered. I send him a playful look and stroked his ribs with my nails. He flinched.  


“Wait, what are you doing…?” he was forcing a smile but I could see the fear growing in his eyes. He did not expect that kind of torture. He looked at my long, pointed nails, painted mate black. I slightly scratched the skin under his arms and he squirmed violently.  


“No, no, no, please, don’t…” he pulled on the handcuffs with growing desperation.  


“What’s wrong? I’m not hurting you.” I mocked him, dragging my fingers down his sides, causing him to flinch and squeal quietly. I was already enjoying this a lot. “You don’t like me touching you?”  


Morty tried to move away, but his back was already pressing on the bed frame.  


“Please, it… it tickles…” he begged. His breath accelerated and his eyes widened in fear. I could see that he’s also quite embarrassed, which was different from the past times I tortured him when he was afraid I’m going to kill him. Now he was afraid I’ll invade his personal space. And I was totally going for that. Humiliating him kind of turned me on.  


I tickled his belly and sides, making him giggle and try to squirm away desperately. “Oh shit how cute can you get! I didn’t know you’re that ticklish?”  


“Please, mistress, I-I hate it…!” he said, breathing quickly and shallowly as I moved my fingers in circles around his belly.  


“That’s fantastic. Will you cry and beg for mercy if I go on?”  


“Y-yes?”  


I grinned and tickled his armpits. He pressed at the bonds, trying to lower his hands, but he was helpless. He lowered his head as he couldn’t stop giggling hysterically. He kept begging me to stop in between laughter, but I had no intention of going easy on him. I loved him like that.  


I stopped for a while, stroking his belly instead. He was still shivering and flinching from time to time when I touched a more sensitive spot.  


“That’s how I torture boys that I like, Morty,” I said confidentially.  


“Should I feel lucky?” he panted out.  


“You should thank me.”  


I leaned down to lick and bite the skin on his belly and sides. He squeaked and laughed like crazy. “No way! Agh-hah s-stop, please!”  


“I said - thank me.” I run my nails all the way from his armpits down his sides, making him jump and shake his head violently.  


“Th-thank you...” he mumbled.  


“What was that, Morty?”  


He was writhing under my fingers and giggling, although I could see he tried to control his impulses.  


“Thank you!” he repeated.  


“You’re welcome, sweetie.”  


“Jesus…! Have mercy!” he had tears in his eyes.  


I kept torturing him for some time until he was tired from all the jumping, laughing and begging.  


“Please! I can’t take anymore!” he pleaded as soon as I stopped, gasping for air.  


“But you are so damn cute when you laugh and try to get away. I’m gonna torture you like that more often.” I said with satisfaction.  


“I can be damn cute in different circumstances too! Please, mistress, let me go. I’ll fuck you well if you let me go. Don’t you want to sit on my face again?”  


I laughed at him.  


“I haven’t even gone down to your feet yet,” I said, reaching towards them.  


“Don’t…! Please, please, please, I’ve had enough…” he squealed and looked at me in panic.  


“I can see that. Wow. Who would’ve thought you’d rather get flogged than tickled.” I giggled. I was scratching his side with one hand, causing him to squirm nervously.  


“It-it just feels like being raped, it’s humiliating.” He mumbled and turned his head away.  


“Amazing.” I kissed him on the cheek. “You wanna fuck me instead?”  


“Yes! Please...”  


I scoffed. “Cute.”


	10. Chapter 10

I was starting to get comfortable with my miss. It’s been two weeks since she enslaved me and a few days after we’ve established that we are into each other. Since then we’ve been fucking nearly all the time and it really felt like we were together. If that could classify as a relationship, that’d be the most fucked up kind of one. But I was happy. At least I thought I am. In this bubble of sexual slavery, I was. 

Sometimes I thought about Rick and my family. Why was it taking him so long to find me? Not that I wanted to be found, but the fact that he hasn’t yet jumped out of a green portal in the middle of the room was worrying. 

I didn’t have much to do so I wandered around the kitchen, sipping coffee and overthinking things. But eventually, I gave up and cut the stream of thoughts with Rick’s classic response “The answer is don’t think about it, Morty”. God, I missed him.

I sat at the desk with a cup of coffee and opened my miss’s laptop. Last night when we were having sex, I begged my miss to let me use it. I was dying of boredom when she was gone. I didn’t have high hopes but eventually, she agreed, figuring there isn’t really any harm I could do. I mean, I could contact someone to get me out of here, but I wouldn’t do that. Not now, that I was starting to develop some feelings. 

I entered the password she left me on a post-it note, opened the browser and logged in to facebook. I found my sister was online. I hesitated. Should I tell her? What do I tell her?

I jumped on the chair as someone knocked on the door. I looked at them in a mild panic but did nothing. Another knock, more aggressive this time. I got up and stood by the door. 

“Morty?” asked a female voice from behind the door. “I know you’re in there. Open up, it’s Lily.”

Lily! I opened the door hesitantly and she stepped right in, in her usual brisk manner. She hugged me tightly. 

“Did you miss me?” she said smiling.

“I- yeah sure Lily, it’s good to see you.” I felt awkward. The memories of the night a couple of days ago popped in my mind and I blushed. Although today she looked different, I almost didn’t recognize her at first. Her black hair was loose and her make-up was strong and more colorful, like that of college girls when they go discovering different styles. She had that kind of spirit. A typical sweet, popular, energetic college girl. It didn’t seem like she could rape anyone at all.

“Where’s Rox?” she was looking around the apartment now. “You’re on your own?” 

“She uhm she’s at work I guess. Won’t be back in a couple of hours. Do you- do you need something?” 

Lily took out a package from her bag and put it on the kitchen counter. She explained it was for my miss and she just came to drop it off, but wouldn’t mind some coffee. 

“Right, right.” I hesitated, but then thought my miss wouldn’t mind. They are friends after all. Pretty close friends, from what I understood. I poured water into the kettle and turned it on. 

She was standing right beside me, watching me closely. Why was she looking at me like that? I looked down at myself. I was wearing a regular black tank top and greyish jeans. I looked normal except for… the bruises and wounds. Right. 

“How are you doing there, hun?” she asked obviously referring to my poor condition. 

“I-I’m fine,” I said taking a mug from the shelf and filling it up with hot coffee.

“Are you sure? You can be honest with me” she said with a soft voice and took the mug from me. 

“D-don’t pity me, Lily. I’m fine,” I said with a slightly annoyed tone. I grabbed my own mug and sat at the bed. We were silent for a while. 

“What’s in the package you brought?” I changed the topic. 

Lily scoffed. “I think she’ll want to show you herself.”

“Oh geez…” 

“Yeah… That’s why I’m asking. Why don’t you just run away? You know you could. You could kill her in her sleep.”

I shivered at the thought. Kill her?! I loved her!

“I-I promised I’ll stay for 3 months,” I mumbled. “Besides, I have nowhere to go anyway. I don’t know how to get back home from here. I’m- I was waiting for someone to get me there.”

“How did you get here then?”

“Through a portal.”

“Wow.” She sipped on her coffee, then looked at me with her huge brown eyes and smirked confidentially. “Now seriously, how is it going, Morty?”  
I blushed. “Wh-what do you mean?”

She put away the mug and moved closer to me on the bed. 

“You know what I mean.” She said quietly and put her hand on my groin. I grew nervous as fuck and probably turned beet red. I wished girls were so attracted to me in my home town. I wasn’t really used to getting that much attention from girls. What’s with this Europe?

“Uhm- Lily, I-I think you shouldn’t…”

“Why not?” she moved closer and started petting my neck. A pleasant shiver went down my spine. Lily was waaay more delicate than my miss. I could feel my dick getting harder. 

I grabbed her hand.

“My miss will kill me if she finds out. I-I-I don’t even know if I should’ve let you in at all!” 

“Shhh. We won’t tell her.” 

She took off her shirt and started kissing me on the mouth. Her breasts were pressing on my chest and I was sure my dick was rock hard at that point. Then she took off my shirt too and started kissing her way down. She got off the bed and kneeled down in front of me. 

No way. 

She smiled as her thin fingers undid my pants and got to my dick. 

“You don’t get many of those, do you?” She meant blowjobs. I shook my head. She went on, taking my cock out and slowly put it in her mouth. 

God, it felt good. I starred at her sucking my dick and couldn’t believe a cute girl like her would do that. I felt like the luckiest 16-year-old in a world and for a moment I forgot all about my mistress. 

“Lily- ugh- Lily I’m close” I warned her, unsure of what one usually says in these kinds of situations, but it seemed appropriate. 

“Uh-uh” she moaned, grabbed my dick with one hand and swallowed my cum. 

“Wow” I whispered.

Lily grabbed a tissue from a nightstand and wiped her face and hand. “Felt good?”

“Yeah, that was great!” 

She smiled and came back on top of me. “Good. Now show me what Roxy taught you.” 

At first, I didn’t catch what she meant, but I soon realized. I grabbed her waist and started kissing her passionately, biting her tongue and lips lightly. I pushed her on her back and made my way down to her pussy. I took her pants off but left the underwear for a while longer. She was watching me judgementally, but with a big smile. I caressed and kissed her lower belly and inner thighs a bit before I started slowly taking off her pretty pink panties. I looked at her, unsure whether I can proceed. 

“Come on boy, you’re doing great” she purred and lied her head back.

“You’re beautiful,” I said.

I started licking her clit with my hands on her thighs, petting her. I try to do my best and remind myself of all that my miss told me. Lily uttered a moan from time to time and stroked my hair as my head was down in between her legs. Then I licked two off my fingers and went inside. She moaned a bit louder but soon had to cover her mouth with her hand as I started moving them in and out in an agitated motion. I think I hit the right angle cause she looked like she was about to come.

“So quickly, Lily?” I smirked at her but didn’t stop.

“Jesus, Morty!” she gasped “don’t stop!” 

I grinned and worked harder with my hand. I thought she came once or twice already, so I slowly stopped and took my cock. It was hard again. Thank god. I grabbed a condom from under the pillow, where my miss puts them and put it on. Lily was looking at me impatiently. I quickly made my way back up on her, grabbed her by the hips and slipped my cock in. She let out a quiet moan. I leaned over and kissed her again before going into action. I grabbed her legs and lifted them up as I moved in and out. She almost screamed, jerking her head back.

“Y-you okay?” I asked a bit worried.

“Yes, keep going!”

I picked up the pace. I was glad she went down on me before, otherwise, I probably would be done already. We went on for a while and eventually, I stopped. I lingered a bit before pulling out, trying to decipher Lily’s expression. Did she come? Did she like it? I stood up to throw the condom away.

“Oh my god, Morty,” she panted out. “You are such a whore.”

“W-what?!” I looked at her anxiously “What do you mean?”

She giggled. “I mean, you were great. Really great. Like… professional. Your girl trained you into a male whore.” 

My mouth opened up. Lily just blew my mind and I didn’t know how did I feel about all this.

“We-we shouldn’t have done it.” I started dressing up nervously “We should not have done it.”

“Relax Morty! I said you are good.” She prolonged the “good”, which meant “really really good”.

“Yeah thank you, but…” I paused “I think you should go”. 

She looked a bit hurt. I realized I might have been too harsh to her and quickly compensated for it.

“I’m sorry, Lily. Let me- let me get my head around this. You’re great too, for real. It’s just… As long as I’m here I’m always this close from getting tortured to death.” I made a gesture showing how close.

She dressed up and kissed me on the cheek on her way out. “It was nice to see you, hun.”


	11. Chapter 11

My body tensed as I heard the doors open. 

“Hey, Morty! Morty come here!” my miss called me. I rushed to the doors, thinking something might have happened. She might have… 

“Help me with all these groceries and make me something to eat, Morty, I’m fucking starving!” She dropped the grocery bags on the floor and hurled her bag and coat on the floor behind her with a grunt. 

I exhaled. I was paranoid. 

“Tough day?” I asked as I got to the bags and started putting the food to where it belonged.

“Oh my god, don’t even get me started” she sighed and started taking her clothes off. “Imma take a shower. Get me- uhm- make me a sandwich with this good bread I bought okay? Cool thanks.”

She disappeared in the bathroom. I heard the water running through the half-open doors. She never closed them. I mean, there was no need. 

“Don’t thank me, goddammit,” I was thinking. I gulped looking at all the good quality food she has bought. “If I could cook something better I would spend my day on it. And I, fuck, I would lick the bottom of your shoes for dinner…”

I made her the best sandwich I could, considering my poor culinary skills, and put it on her desk. I took out a bottle of wine. I could use a glass.

She walked out of the bathroom, naked, and started looking for her favorite black t-shirt she usually wore at home. I couldn’t help but stare at her. She was gorgeous, in her own way, but she was absolutely stunning to me. I felt the guilt arising. It was worse than I thought. 

“Miss…” I inquired.

She got finally found her shirt and panties and put them on. She looked at me and spotted the bottle of wine. 

“Yesss, get me a glass. You want some too?”

I nodded eagerly. Although I knew I didn’t deserve it. I got us a glass of that good white wine she always used to buy and have stored in the fridge, and every sip felt shameful. That’s the word. Shameful. I was a whore and I was just getting familiar with the shame. She sat on her bed with the plate and started eating her sandwich. I sat next to her and stroked her leg lightly. 

“What have you been doing today, Morty?” she asked with her mouth full.

“I kept thinking about you cause I love you. And I was thinking you should torture me again cause- cause it’s been a while.”

“What the fuck?”

“I-I’ve done something really bad, miss.” I spit out eventually. 

To my defense, I was 16 and she was my first girl.

I was weak and I was shaking like a fucking coward I knew I was. 

“Again!?” she growled. “Jesus. Wait. Don’t tell me anything before I finish my food. I wanna eat in peace. Fuck, at least you made a good fucking sandwich.”

She sipped on her wine and took another bite. 

“I-I’m gonna wait on the floor,” I said with a frail voice and went down. She ignored me. I reached for the bottle drank a bit more wine, hoping it would make it a bit easier to live through. Oh fuck. Oh jeez. I was so done. How did I manage to screw it up again, seriously, what was wrong with me?

“You should honestly let me go, I’m a disappointment.”

“Shut the fuck up, Morty, I’m not done.”

I wrapped my hands around my knees and hid my face behind them. I waited. Then I felt that horrible stinging pain in radiating from my neck and I squealed, writhing in agony.

My miss got up and put her plate away. She was holding the remote in her hand. I didn’t even protest or ask her to stop, I was just crying in pain like fucking pet-slave I was. 

The pain eventually stopped and I slowly got back up to sitting. She was sitting at the bed again, but I didn’t dare to look her in the eyes. 

“What did you do, Morty?” her voice wasn’t cold like I was expecting. She seemed rather bored, tired of my idiot behavior.

“Before I tell you…” my voice trembled “I want you to know I regret it really bad and…”

“Whatever. Tell me,” she interrupted me.

“I-I fucked Lily.”

I shut my eyes and turned my head away. I was expecting the pain to take over my body again, but I didn’t feel anything. I dared to look at her. She took the   
plate from the desk where she left it and smashed it on my face.

\-------

I woke up the next day with my hands chained up to the wall in my room. My head was killing me, it was hurting with this pulsating kind of pain that makes you want to just pass out. My miss sitting leaning her back over the wall next to me. As soon as I noticed her I felt the adrenaline again. I straightened up. I tried to move but my hands were up high and immobile. 

“M-miss?” I called timidly. My voice sounded scratchy and painful. 

“Tell me everything, Morty,” she said calmly. 

So that’s what I did. I tried to recall what exactly happened, even tough my head was impairing my cognitive processes and I sometimes had to close my eyes and breather through the pain. By the end of the story I felt my eyes get watery. 

“You know what, Morty? No one has ever cheated on me so quickly after they said they love me. I mean, wow, the audacity.”

Her voice was cold and apathetic now. The tears streamed down my cheeks. 

“I’m so, so sorry,” I said. “I thought… I thought you wouldn’t mind, cause, you didn’t seem to mind Lily getting in my pants that other day.” 

“So you want to be a sex-slave? You’re fine as a male whore? I though you were aspiring to be better than that.”

She was right. 

“And I mean, I didn’t tell you not to sleep with her, did I? In fact you did exactly what I asked you. You acted as a whore. Fucking slave boy,” she continued,   
speaking to herself now more than to me. 

I was looking at her, my tears dripping on the floor and my head hurting. I wished I could pass out again and wake up when this nightmare was over.

She came closer and grabbed my chin. “You regret it?”

“A lot,” I whined. 

My miss leaned over and unchained me. I rubbed my wrists, unable to comprehend what was happening. What did just happen? Was I forgiven? 

She went to the other room and was back in a second with a glass of water and painkillers. I understood that. Thank god, I was going to be fine. I swallowed the   
pills and emptied the glass, feeling better instantly.

“Will you forgive me?” I asked with puppy eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You just pissed me off.”

“I-I love you.” 

“I know, idiot,” she smiled. “Now show me how badly.”

I hugged her tight and started kissing her neck. I kept apologizing all the time.


End file.
